Honor Council
by Aneras713
Summary: Bonnie is accussed of stealing her teacher's car and parking it in her classroom. Can Lilly prove she's innoccent? or will Bonnie be suspended and have to leave forever? Slight TurtlesxOCs. I put this in crime because... it's mostly in a court room.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, I know I said my next chapter would be "Coraline", don't worry it'll be out before the end of May, but I've had this idea in my head and I needed to get it out.

**So where did this idea come from?**

Well, I was randomly transcripting my favorite episode of Drake and Josh when an idea popped in my head. 'Hey, why don't I make this into a fanfiction" I did it for Coraline and it's doing well."

Don: Coraline's a good movie. Drake and Josh...it's better than ICarly.

I don't know, I liked that movie where they went to Japan.

Leo: Of course you'd like it. You like anything so long as it has Japan in it.

And yet my parents still won't let me see 'Fast and the Furious: Tokyo Drift'.

Mikey:...Aren't you in high school.

...Yes. Oh and if your wondering why Raph isn't here, it's because while I was on vacation he trashed my stuff, again, and I duck taped him to the ceiling of a closet in my basement.

**...Don't you think that's a little...harsh?**

...Nope.

Don: Disclaimer: She owns nothing.

Oh, and the "Countdown" will only be up for four months. I may do that with stories that only get, say, less than 50 hits or at least one review in four months.

Honor Council

Chapter 1

"I'm telling you, there's no way that could happen." Sarena shook her head at her two arguing friends. The five girls were on their way back to their lockers now that school was over and Lilly and Kimra were arguing over something…again. One would question how they were friends, but this was occasionally their way of starting a conversation.

"Yes it could, if you mix sulfuric acid with a molecular conversion spell," Kimra answered Lilly's question. Lilly scoffed.

"You and your magic."

"You and your science." That was when Bonnie snapped.

"You and your arguing!" she exclaimed. Sarena noticed something odd about their lockers.

"Hey Bonnie, did you leave your locker open?" The girls turned to see that Bonnie's locker had been forced open.

"Oh no." Bonnie ran to check her stuff. "Looks like the only thing taken was my jacket," she said.

"It's unusually cold for this time of year," said Lilly. "You're going to be cold on the walk home." Sarena reached into her locker and pulled out something one of her brothers had given her before she left.

"Here, you can use this," she said handing it to her friend. Bonnie took it andhugged her friend.

"You're such a kind merciful princess, how can I ever thank you?" She let go.

"Don't thank me, it's Raph's jacket. He told me he had a feeling you might need it," Sarena answered.

"In that case, I have such a kind loving boyfriend…not to mention hot."

"Your brothers are hot princess," agreed Peej.

"Yeah I know."

As Sarena parted from her friends she heard Bonnie yell "Give Raph a big smooch for me!"

"I would, but my fiancée might get jealous!" she yelled back.

* * *

One week later

"Okay, you can eat pizza everyday for the rest of your life, but you have to have four of your fingers surgically removed, would you do it?" The five girls were walking to their classroom for homeroom. They never had found out who took Bonnie's jacket. Sarena looked at Bonnie with orange eyes.

"Can I keep my thumbs?" she asked in Mikey's voice.

"One."

"…Yeah I'd do it." Her eyes returned to green. "But Master Splinter would kill him," she said in her own voice. The five looked at their seats, but instead, where Sarena's and the trio's desks were, there was a Mustang Convertible. "What the!"

"Dude, that's Haffer's car," said Bonnie pointing at it. Mrs. Haffer was a substitute teacher who usually replaced Ms. Yukari. Unlike Yukari, Mrs. Haffer had a problem with some students. Most notable of which was Bonnie who Mrs. Haffer constantly reminded that she hated her.

"What's it doing in our spots?" asked Peej. The five walked over to it.

"Okay, someone has pulled the greatest prank ever," said Sarena. "But, how'd they do it?" Lilly looked towards the windows.

"Hmm. I believe that between the time the janitor went home and the school opened, someone stole Mrs. Haffer's car, drove up to the side of the building, and used the acid from the science labs to corrode the metal on the window frames to get them open enough that the car would fit through. However, I have no idea how they got the windows repaired," she deduced. At that time, Cali Anya from the Black Swans walked to her side.

"What makes you say that Rolands?" she asked.

"You can clearly see the lines on the window frames where the acid corroded them," Lilly pointed out. Cali nodded.

"I think Donny would support that theory," added Sarena. Lilly beamed at the mention of her boyfriend.

"I have different theory," said Cali.

"Really Anya? What?" asked Lilly.

"Well I think that when you and your boyfriend were babies, your mothers dropped you on your heads, fed you bottles of stupid juice, then sucked your brains out with vacuums." Sarena's eyes began to glow a dim red. How dare someone insult her friend and her older brother. Before she could do anything though, Leo sent his presence through the link to calm her down and her eyes turned into a green with a speck of red. It wouldn't be fully gone until Leo kissed her when they met for lunch. Cali smirked, but let it fall and walked to her seat as Mitzi walked into the room.

"Sorry about that Sarena," Mitzi apologized. "A few of the Swans are having a hard time adjusting to the new alliance with you and your clan…s." The one at home and the one at school, Mitzi was doing her research.

"Let's hope that animosity isn't the same with the Roses. We could have riot on our hands," Sarena replied. Mitzi nodded and went to her seat, but Lilly was still sulking.

"Stupid Cali," whispered Lilly. Kimra rolled her eyes.

"You're just mad because she beat you in the science fair again this year," She replied.

"I should've won. What with my big magnet." Again with the first time she'd been beaten. This was way pass the point of annoying.

"She cloned her own dog," Peej pointed out.

"Big deal, like the world needs another cockapoo." Lilly sighed.

"Dude, let it go. It was just a science fair," said Sarena in Raph's voice. Her eyes now a brighter red before turned back.

"No it's not just that, she tries to beat me in everything. We both get A+s, she has to do extra credit. I enter the National Martial Arts Tournament, she has to be my first opponent."

"Yeah, but then you just get beat by Bonnie," pointed out Kimra.

"I bring tuna for lunch, she has to bring ham," Lilly continued. Okay, now Bonnie was confused.

"So?" she asked.

"Ham beats tuna, everybody knows that," said Sarena. Bonnie shrugged.

"Look, here comes Haffer," said Bonnie pointing at the teacher walking in the room. "When she sees her car in here, she's gonna explode."

"Sorry I'm late class. I had my car stolen last night and…" She turned and saw her car. "…I just found it. Huh, that's interesting. Well, I'll go tell the headmistress that…my car is the middle of my classroom." She walked out.

'Technically it's by the windows, but whatever,' thought Sarena.

"Hmm, no explosion," she told Bonnie. That's when it happened.

"MY CAR IS THE MIDDLE OF MY CLASSROOM!" rang throughout the entire campus.

Bonnie leaned towards her friends and said "Kaboom." with a smirk.

* * *

A few minutes later Mrs. Haffer stood in front of her class.

"I wanna know who parked my car in this classroom and I want to know now." No one came forward. "So, no one wants to talk." She went down towards the five friends. "Fine, because I will find out who did this and when I do, Bonnie." She stood in front of the said girl. "I will do bad things to you, very, bad, things." Bonnie sighed in annoyance.

"I didn't do this Mrs. Haffer. Did, not, do it," She insisted. Mrs. Haffer turned back to the front of the room.

"Alright class, take your seats," she said. Other than Kimra, who sat behind the four girls, Sarena and the original trio had a bit of a problem following that. "Now would everyone please open their books to page...girls, why aren't you sitting?"

"You're kind of parked in our spots," Peej pointed out.

"Then sit in the car."

"Shotgun!" Bonnie called, shrugging her shoulders and hopping into the seat where Lilly usually sat. Sarena flipped over the car's hood into hers and Peej did the same to the trunk. Lilly, rolling her eyes at Bonnie taking her seat, opened the door, seeing no need to flip over it, which started the car alarm. The sound was so high pitched that Leo had to take over Sarena's body and cover her ears so that she didn't turn into a vampire.

Lilly got in, hearing Cali say "Nice going Rolands, smooth." before she got a glare from Mitzi as Lilly slid into what should have been Bonnie's seat. Mrs. Haffer pulled her keys out of her purse and turned the alarm off. Leo, realizing it was safe for Sarena, switched with her.

"Thank you," she shot a small glare at Lilly, who responded with a weak apologetic smile. Bonnie suddenly noticed the guys in the window behind them through the the rearview mirror. They had apparently come to make sure Sarena was okay.

"Ooh, hello turtles," she said. She nudged Sarena to get her to look. She could practically see Sarena's heart flutter when she saw her fiancée. "Objects in mirror may be hotter than they appear." The girls giggled.

"Bonnie, stop enjoying the reflection!" exclaimed Mrs. Haffer. Bonnie huffed slightly in defeat and threw a wink in the mirror towards Raphael. At that moment, a senior student carrying a toolbox came in.

"Hi, I'm from the Auto Club. We got a call to remove a car from an English class," He said. He pointer at the car. "That the one?" Standard question, they were sure.

"Yes, it is," replied Mrs. Haffer. "Please, just get it out of here." The senior went behind the car, throwing a wink at Kimra, who rolled her eyes at him, as he went, and took a drill. Mrs. Haffer then proceeded to teach the class. "Alright, who can tell me…" she started as the senior turned on the drill. The student cringed and Mrs. Haffer had to yell to get her question out. "What were the names of the two feuding families in Romeo and Juliet?" Mikage, Mitzi, Sarena, Kimra, Cali, and Lilly all raised their hands. When Cali and Lilly saw that they both had their hands up, they tried to get their hand higher than the other's. The two clan leaders rolled their eyes at their clan members' behavior. When Lilly couldn't go any higher, in a last ditch effort to beat Cali, she leaned over to Sarena's side and honked the horn. Mrs. Haffer finally had enough and yelled "Stop it!" Both Lilly and the senior stopped. "Lilly," she said pointing at her.

"The answer is the Montagues and the Hathaways," she said under pressure to prove herself. Sarena winced in sympathy.

"Wrong, I believe it was the Montagues and the Capulets," Cali smirked.

"Correct," said Mrs. Haffer. Lilly leaned over Bonnie's seat.

"I had a big magnet." The girls groaned and turned to her.

"Oh she cloned her own dog!"

"Um, excuse me," said the senior. "Can I use your jack?"

"Oh, it's in the trunk," Mrs. Haffer replied maneuvering so she could open the car trunk with her key chain's button. It opened and Kimra lost her view of the class.

"Hey beautiful," whispered the senior.

Kimrasent him a look that said "Get lost.", but instead whispered back "In your dreams." Sarena could understand that. He wasn't the best looking guy. He went back to the trunk

"Alright now, we know that Romeo was not allowed to snuggle Juliet, not even on the weekends, and…" Mrs. Haffer began, but stopped when the senior pulled out a jacket from the trunk. "…Where did that jacket come from?"

"It was in your trunk," the senior replied. The girls looked at the familiar jacket and realized…

"Hey Bonnie, that's your jacket," said Kiki next to her.

"Yeah it was stolen out of my locker a week ago," she replied.

"Or, did you leave it in the trunk last night when you were parking my car in this classroom?" Mrs. Haffer asked accusingly as she approached the car. Bonnie stood up.

"I told you Mrs. Haffer, I didn't do this…" she began, but Mrs. Haffer interrupted her.

"You are suspended Bonnie Lettermen."

"What?"

"Suspended!"

"Come on now, you can't…"

"To the nurse!" she pointed to the door. Bonnie winced in defeated, got out of the car, and headed for the infirmary to await for transportation home. Little did Mrs. Haffer know that Bonnie would simply climb out one of the windows and jump the rooftops to go home.

Back in the classroom, Sarena's eyes flicked red for a moment before she looked at her brothers through the mirror with both a mental and silent plea for 'Help.' Her brothers looked back with sympathy, with the exception of Raph who watched Bonnie leave with a mix of confusion, anger, and sorrow on his face.

* * *

Now, I promise that Coraline will be next. In June...I've been thinking of updating "The Cat's Meow", but I also have a script of the "Beauty and the Beast" Broadway play that I've been thinking of using. I only have it until June 22nd, so I have to decided fast.

**Forgot to mention, you were great.**

Don: And you actually had two solo lines this time.

Thanks. I also have a bunch of "Gargoyles" oneshot I've been writing at school and have been thinking about putting them up, but that's up to the readers to decide. I'll update this story before September 1st, I can guarantee that. The state test for math starts on Monday, but it should be easy to write the "Coraline" chapter because I'm just transcripting a movie.

Raph:_ From nearby, there's a crash and the sound of an angry turtle who's ready to kill. _WHERE IS SHE?

...epp. Read and review, bye! _runs off _AHHHH!


	2. Chapter 2

Alright! I finally got this done!

Raph: Bought time.

Leo: Disclaimer: She owns nothing

Honor Council

Chapter 2

Later that day, Bonnie was in the room she shared with the rest of the trio reading a book, when Lilly's little sister Casy came in next to her. Casy was disliked by the girls for her ability to be worse than Mikey, that is except for Sarena who was the only one Casy didn't tease mercilessly.

"Did you do it?" She asked. Bonnie looked up from her book.

"No."

"Why'd you do it?"

"I didn't."

"How'd you do it?"

"I told you I didn't do it. I swear on Rena's grave!" That's when Sarena came through the window and tied her mask in her hair.

"Excuse me, still alive here," she said.

"Sorry, it's an expression."

Lilly and Peej's parents and Bonnie's dad came into the room with Kimra and Peej.

"Casy, out," said Lilly's mom.

"Are you going to yell at Bonnie?" Casy asked.

"Out." Casy sighed and headed for the door.

"Fine, but if she cries and I miss it, I'll just have to make her cry again." When she was gone the adults turned to Bonnie.

"So, we just got off the phone with your headmistress," said Peej's mom.

"Look, I promise you guys I did not put her car in that class room," Bonnie said getting up. The adults looked at her with disbelief. "You don't believe me ."

"Well you have been known to act out," replied Lilly's dad.

"Like when?"

"You drove Donny's invention through their living room," said Kimra.

"By accident."

"You filled the school swimming pools with lobsters," said Peej's dad.

"To make money."

"You mess up the plumbing every chance you get," said Peej.

"Okay, you guys tell me to do that and it's not just me, it's Raph and Mikey too."

"Should I mention the stink bomb at my sister's wedding?" added her father.

"Oh come on, even you hate your sister." The girls nodded in agreement.

"Look Bonnie, it doesn't matter what we believe, your school has rules."

"This suspension means that you can't compete in the National Martial Arts Tournament or the talent show and you can't go on the school trip to Japan," added Sarena. Bonnie sighed.

"This is so unfair, I can't believe Mrs. Haffer can just decide I'm guilty," she said sitting back on the bed. That was when Lilly walked in the room.

"She can't," she said holding her black book.

"What?"

"Remember when Mitzi knocked Sarenaty out and set her chest on fire?"

"Which I would like to remind you all she apologized for," added in Sarena.

"Yeah," said Bonnie. "She was taken before the honor council."

"Exactly," said Lilly. "We can take your case to the honor council and prove you're innocence."

"How were you going to make money with lobsters?" said Sarena with Mikey's voice as her eyes turned orange.

"Focus Mikey," said Bonnie as Sarena's eyes went back to normal. "Alright then, let's do it."

"Perfect," answered Lilly. "I've already submitted your case. We go to trial in two days."

"That's awesome."

"And I'm going to defend you." The girls fell silent.

"That's not awesome," squeaked Sarena. Here's the thing. When Lilly was mixed with law, she tended to go a little over board, and even that was an understatement.

* * *

Two days later, the school court room was packed with students, most of whom were from the school newspaper or reporter clubs. The girls walked in with the guys, dressed as professionally as Kimra could make them. One boy came up to them.

"Bonnie, Bonnie, Robbie Bernstien from the school paper," he introduced himself. "Are you innocent?"

"Yes, completely innocent," she answered. Robby began writing it down. A flock of boys then came up to Sarena.

"Princess, if Bonnie's found guilty can I take you to the prom?" One of them asked. They then began fighting over her. The girl rolled her eyes.

"Hey, I'm going with her to the prom."

"Excuse me, she's my prom date."

"No she isn't!" This was where Lilly stepped in.

"Boys, boys, boys!" They shut up. "Once I prove Bonnie's innocent, the princess is taking her fiancé to the prom." She pointed at Leo.

'In two years,' Sarena thought. The boys groaned and went to their seats. When the girls and guys took their seats, Mitzi, who was sitting behind Sarena, tapped her on the shoulder. Sarena turned around.

"Sarena, I just thought you should know. Ichiro and I have had…some problems with the Swans recently," she said.

"Why?" Sarena asked.

At the same time the two clan leaders were talking, Lilly and Bonnie were having their own conversation.

* * *

"So you're sure you know what you're doing?" The blond girl asked.

"Relax, I have everything under control," Lilly replied.

'That's what I'm afraid of,' Bonnie thought. Mrs. Haffer then walked in the room. She paused as the cameras took her picture and smiled.

"Hello Mrs. Haffer," said Lilly. "You look lovely in lavender."

"Why thank you Lilly, you look very nice yourself," replied Mrs. Haffer. She turned to Bonnie. "I hate you Bonnie." Bonnie sat down.

"I know."

"So Mrs. Haffer, I guess you'll be defending yourself in this trial?" Lilly asked.

"No, actually one of my students is representing me," she replied.

"Oh really, well they're in for a rough time. I've come prepared." She pats her briefcase she put on the table. "So who's going to be representing you?" Mrs. Haffer looked towards the door.

"Um, oh here she comes now." Cali Anya walked to Mrs. Haffer's table.

"Hi Mrs. Haffer," she put her two briefcases on the table.

"Wow Cali, two briefcases." Cali turned to Lilly with a conceited look on her face as Mrs. Haffer sat down.

"Anya? You're representing Mrs. Haffer?" Lilly asked.

"That's right Rolands, looks like you're going to lose again," she replied.

"That was only in the science fair, in everything else I've always won and I'll win this too."

"Right," Cali said with an unimpressed look. She pulled out Mrs. Haffer chair for her. "Come on Mrs. Haffer. Our table's right here." Mrs. Haffer sat down as did Cali. "This won't take long."

"Good luck Lillian," said Mrs. Haffer."I hate you Bonnie."

"I know," she muttered.

* * *

Sarena turned back to Mitzi after watching what had just occurred.

"Oh, that's why," she said.

"A few of the Swans believe that this is just another Rose vs. Swan thing," replied Mitzi.

"But it's not."

"You know that and I know that, but that doesn't mean they know that. Have you had any trouble with the Roses?"

"No, at least none that Kimra has pointed out to me."

"Let's hope we don't have an issue. We just got off from a huge feud, we don't need another one." Sarena nodded and turned back to her friends.

* * *

Thanks for reading! _leaves_

**...Wow, she was brief.**

Mikey: She's probably busy listening to that Desu Rattle podcast.

Don: Read and Review

**All but Aneras: Later!**


End file.
